


Lookout

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [172]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Mini - Human Klaroline. Something where Caroline encounters Klaus shirtless. He's smug & she'll deny it, but they both know that she was totally checking him out.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [172]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Lookout

Caroline pulled herself out of the pool, quickly rebraiding her hair after the mess two laps had made of it. She walked over to Bonnie, who was busy with her sunscreen. “What’s taking Alaric so long? We should have started training ten minutes ago.”

“New staffers had to fill out paperwork,” Bonnie answered, unconcerned with the schedule as she focused on rubbing lotion into her skin. It was their third summer lifeguarding the local water park, so training was more of formality for them anyway. She held out the bottle to her friend. “Need some?”

“I should be set, but could you go over my back for me? I’d hate to get burnt before the season even starts.” They quietly chatted as they helped each other find white patches of lotion or missed spots, only to hear a gross whistle of appreciation.

Turning, they found a shirtless Kol Mikaelson leering at them from behind mirrored sunglasses. “Well, hello, ladies.”

Bonnie groaned, tossing the sunscreen into her tote and trading it for her phone. “I definitely told Ric not to hire you.”

“As did I,” a new voice added. Caroline’s eyes widened as Klaus strolled toward them, clapping a hand on his brother’s back. “Dire need and all that. It’s supposed to be a hot one, this summer.”

Her eyes couldn’t resist trailing over his bare torso, not something she’d had a chance to see before. Remembering where she was, though, she quickly glanced up - to find Klaus smirking at her. She cleared her throat, just glad Kol was too busy pestering Bonnie to pay her flustered state any attention. “Since when do you care about people?”

“Since my options were either to get a job or play chauffeur for Bekah all summer,” Klaus shrugged, clearly enjoying her annoyance at his reasonable answer. “Your cheeks are quite red, love. Everything all right?”

Caroline scowled at his insufferable, innocent grin. “Yep, just forgot to sunscreen my face,” she said, going straight to her own tote to rummage for the face cream she definitely already put on.

“See you in the water, sweetheart!”

With a deep breath, she hid behind her lounger for a minute longer to get herself under control. It was going to be a long summer if she couldn’t get over a stupid crush.


End file.
